Times of Silence
by DelorisPea
Summary: Meeting in the dusk, together in the dark, and starting in the dawn. There are times when silence has the loudest voice. Ewe?


My glompfest fic. As in all the fics I have wrote lately, this started out to be a lot different but I hope my dear prompter likes it all the same. I wanted this to be longer, but I felt like it didn't need to be in the end. I also wanted this to be a higher rating but the boys wouldn't play along and it didn't seem to _fit. _

_Big thank you also to my life saver (aka Beta) littlemissgriff (from livejournal.)  
_

* * *

"I can't stand you."

"I know, Malfoy."

"This doesn't mean a thing."

"I know, Malfoy."

–

After the war, going back to school was the last thing on anyone's mind, but it had to be done. Younger students appreciated being around their friends; being able to laugh freely again. However, the older students held back, unwilling to go back to the rules and tight leashes that where forced upon them. It wasn't until they learnt of the new rules that they returned. Unrestricted weekends with the freedom to do anything they wish, go anywhere they liked. As long as they did their work, behaved for the teachers, and kept out of trouble, they had authority over their lives.

–

"Go harder, Potter."

"I am."

"Faster, Potter, faster."

"I am!"

"Can't you do anything right?"

–

iSilence in the dusk./i

Hermione and Ron hadn't spotted them, lost in themselves as they walked slowly to the club door. Harry noticed. Slytherins on a night out where easy to spot, all dressed in black and roaming in packs. People moved when they saw them; fear or loath, it didn't matter. More often than not it was both. The Slytherins were making their way towards the same club Harry, Ron, and Hermione had chosen for the evening, led by their infamous leader. Draco still scowled at Harry as if he wasn't the only reason Draco wasn't wasting away in Azkaban.

If the times had been different, Harry would have stayed put. He probably would have hurled a few insults at Draco and left with his head held high, filled with ego and accomplishment, but this was now. This was after the war.

Harry walked away, his eyes on the ground as he made his way into the club.

–

"My life debt's repaid now."

"What? How?"

"We had sex, Potter, you had a great time. I fulfilled my debt to you in a pleasurable way for us both."

"Fine."

–

iTogether in the dark./i

The school corridors where empty at night and Harry liked it that way; he could be alone with his thoughts. He didn't need to avoid questions or fake a smile when someone asked him how he was doing.

Harry wasn't depressed. He wasn't even sad. He was just indifferent. He couldn't find the energy to care about anything, anymore, preferring to live a quiet life surrounded by the darkness.

The stone floor was chilling; even his shivers couldn't motivate him to move. Harry stared at the webbing cracks in the wall, just as fascinated by the thin lines this time as every time before. They seemed to never end.

He heard the heavy footsteps before he saw who they belonged to, but Harry respond when Draco sat beside him.

–

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"Are you following me again?"

"No."

"Lost your tongue Potter?"

"Hm?"

"Forget it."

–

It was two week before Harry became acclimated to Draco in his corridor. Everytime he sat down, it was only a matter of minute before a heavy weight joined him. He didn't have to look to know the blond was staring at the exact same spot he did.

Draco always started the conversations. They were more comfortable silences than actual talking, but it was a different weight than when his friends tried to reach him. Harry found him didn't mind the interruptions to his quiet world.

–

"Cold tonight."

"Yeah."

"Probably going to rain tomorrow."

"Maybe."

–

"Charms was hard today."

"Yeah."

"Done that essay yet?"

"Not yet."

–

"I saw you today at lunch."

"Yeah?"

"You didn't talk."

"No."

–

"What's wrong Potter?"

"Why do you care?"

"That's the longest sentence you've said to me in weeks."

"Yeah."

–

"I don't see the point in talking."

"Me neither."

"Talking was what my Father was best at."

"Or killing."

–

There was no need to describe what they had. Some would call it friendship, but they barely spoke. They never looked at each other.

It probably wasn't healthy, but it suited them.

–

"Hermione and Ron look happy together."

"They are."

"Pansy and Blaise are happy together."

"Are they?"

"Yeah."

–

"I'd thought you'd be with Ginny by now."

"She's with Dean."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Doesn't matter."

–

"My Mother wants me to marry Astoria."

"Oh."

"I'm not going to."

"Okay."

–

"We had sex, Potter."

"We did."

"It was good."

"It was."

–

"We should do it again, Potter."

"What?"

"Have sex."

"Okay."

–

iStarting in the dawn/i

–

They didn't have sex the night Draco asked, but they did the night after.

Harry had been distracted all day. Sex was sex. In the back alley behind the club wasn't his first time, but oddly, it felt like it.

What bothered him most were the little things. Harry never expected Draco to be a talker. It ranged from scathing comments about Harry's body to begging for more (usually of his cock). The only time Draco was quiet was when he threw his head back and let his orgasm overcome him.

When it was all over, Draco simply cleaned himself up and told Harry exactly why he'd done it.

Harry stayed in that alley for hours after, not leaving until he could see the sun rise over hills. He was owed a life debt and he knew that one day Draco would have to repay it, but he never imagined Draco would do it that way.

–

It was different the second time.

Draco didn't speak when he stopped in front of Harry. Instead of sitting beside him, he let his knees splay over Harrys hips, straddling him and staring him directly in the eye. Without a word, Draco bought their lips together.

It was slow, relaxed. They didn't need to hurry.

They kissed gently for a long time before Draco licked Harry's bottom lip, encouraging him to let him in.

Harry did.

–

iStarting in the dawn/i

They lay together afterwards, unwilling to seperate. There were no sounds between them, just the heavy cadence of their breathing. They hadn't spoke to each other since Draco arrived. There wasn't anything to say.

–

To Harry's chagrin, the next morning Hermione looked at him strangely and smiled, and Neville clapped him on the back. It wasn't until Ginny and Dean told him it was nice to see him back to his old self that he realised he was smiling.

He caught his reflection in the milk jug as he sat down for breakfast. He wasn't just smiling, he was grinning like a loon. Hrry coughed, trying to adjust his expression, but he couldn't. The realisation that he was happy came only after he caught Draco smiling at him.

When Draco turned and moved towards the Gryffindor table, Harry's smile grew.

–

"Harry."

"Draco."

"How are you today?"

"Fine."

"Good."

–

It took Harry two weeks to get used to having breakfast with Draco. Every morning he would shuffle into his spot and feel the same weight beside him; a little closer and a little warmer.

Harry didn't need to look to know it was Draco, but that might have been because the hand on his leg edged a little higher than what was proper for a friend.

Everyone reacted different on the first day. The first years looked confused and some openly stared. They'd heard the stories about the two of them; fantastical tales of Draco and Harry being the new Salazar and Godric. (Likely spread by the fourth years who witnessed an especially brutal fight they had in fifth year.)

The older students had more tact. Barely. They chose to whisper in groups, miming illustrations about sexual tension and quoting proverbs about 'the thin line between'.

For Harry's friends, tact was unnecessary. They stared openly and let their opinions rage.

"Harry, he's a Slytherin."

"Harry, he's a Malfoy."

"Harry, he's a boy."

Harry had hated that one the most. His close friends knew he didn't like to limit himself to one gender, but it didn't stop them being surprise.

The Slytherins spent the first morning confused, yet they wisely kept their opinions to themselves after a particularly scathing look from Draco. After the first morning though, most of them looked smug. Harry had a feeling Draco spun a tale to them about how he was nefariously using their relationship to his advantage.

Harry didn't care.

–

It was three months after the alley that the inevitable question came up. Harry wasn't surprised it was Ron who asked.

–

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"Is Malfoy your boyfriend now?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay."


End file.
